The Hoods
by annie281
Summary: Storybrooke, 2011. Regina has a dashing new neighbor, Robin. But what will happen when she starts to fall for him?
1. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

Regina walks out of her home into the crisp morning air. She sees the man she has seen for the past couple of weeks, her new neighbor. She walks over, and decides to talk to him. She likes the way he looks, brown hair, brawny, fair skinned, and tall. She walks over, fiddling with her hair as she brushes it back across her shoulder. She approaches the man, and greets him with, "Hello there, I'm Regina. I believe we are neighbors,"

"Yes, it seems so,"

"And your name?"

"Robin,"

"Where did you move from?"

"Wisconsin. Divorced my wife and then decided to start a new life here in Storybrooke with my son, Roland,"

"What the frack! I didn't need your life story!" As soon as the words roll off of her lips she regrets what she said.

"Well, I'm sorry. Where'd you come from?"

"I'm a local," she says as she stares into his bright blue eyes.

"If all of you locals are like yourself, I don't know if this is a safe place for my dear son," he says as he starts to walk away.

"Wait!" she exclaims, wanting to make up for her mistake, " I didn't mean it, I am just upset, please forgive me,"

"Well I certainly will, because, with that face, any man would be lucky to have you," he says, as she blushes like a tomato, "Where did frack come from?" he says with a smile.

"My apologies, my son says it all the time." She says with a giggle.

"Son, huh?"

"Yes, Henry. He isn't with me now, he is with his other mother."

"You're divorced too?"

"Oh, no! He is my adopted son. He regained contact with his birth mother a few months ago…"

"Sounds confusing."

"Oh, it is."

"Regina, would it be strange if I asked you to come inside for a cup of coffee?"

"Oh, I would love to. But, I have to get to work. I have duties as mayor."

"Mayor, huh? Well how about you come over tonight for dinner? I would cook, and you can meet my son."

"Sounds great, how old is your son?"

"One month. His mother didn't want the pressure of raising a child on her own, but I did."

"I understand. See you tonight?"

"Tonight, frack." He says as she smiles and walks to her car.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tragedy

All day at her office, Regina can't stop thinking about Robin and his son. She loses her attention and begins daydreaming as she staples a stack of papers together. "Frack!" she says as the staple is inserted into her finger. She realizes that the staple is deep-very deep- into her finger. She might need to get it removed. She rushes across the street and behind the bakery to the small hospital. To her surprise, Robin and his son are there in the waiting room.

"Regina! What brings you here?"

"Well, I stapled my finger, I just lost my attention," she says with a giggle.

Robin laughs and softly brushes her stapled finger, bringing a warm sensation to the injury. "Pretty deep cut, there, Gina. Do you mind if I call you that?"

"Oh, no, not at all. I, um, I better go talk to, um, the doctor," she says, her heart rapidly beating.

"Yes, better go do that,"

"See you tonight, Robin,"

"See you tonight, Regina,"

She walks to the desk, staring at Robin every chance she gets. She can make out the look of worry on his face and wonders what is wrong with Roland. She is called into the room and can't wait to be done so that she can hear his soft, calming voice again. 'See you tonight, Regina' plays over and over in her head, and she can't believe that they weren't together earlier.

Regina comes out of the room and searches for Robin, but he isn't in the waiting room. She panics and looks around the hospital. There is a glass-walled room, and inside it are Robin, Roland, and a doctor. Robin is in tears. Roland is being cradled in the doctor's gentle arms. The doctor looks concerned, and Regina rushes in. Robin looks at her, his tears becoming more intense. Wires are attached to Roland, and she asks whats wrong. "His heart stopped beating. We had to give him CPR. It might not last for too long," he says, tears rolling down his face.

"It will be okay," Regina says softly. She rubs a finger across Roland's forehead, his eyes opening and closing slowly. Robin comes over and huddles over the two, and the doctor hands the newborn to Regina. A machine starts to beep, and the doctor looks relieved.

"He's okay," the doctor says.

"He's okay?" Robin questions.

"He's okay," Regina assures him. Robin puts an arm around Regina's shoulders, and the doctor unattaches the cords.

"So, is it time for dinner?" Robin asks.

"I guess so," Regina responds.

"You saved him," Robin says.

"If you want to put it that way," she says with a smile.

"No, Regina," Robin says, " I know you did. You are a lifesaver," he doesn't remove his arm, and it slowly fades to their fingers intertwining. The don't part until they reach the parking lot.

"Your place?"

"My place," says Robin.


	3. Chapter 3 - Rescue

Regina takes her time getting home, taking in the scenery and thinking about what she will talk about, what she will ask. She gets to a sharp turn, and, once again daydreaming, skids slightly and goes off the road into a field of grass. Inches off the road, someone is bound to notice her, but the cars going by ignore her. She can't get out, her car is stuck in a mud patch, it rained the night before and the forecast calls for it again. As the rain started pouring down on her car, she frantically tries to call somebody for help, she realizes that she doesn't have Robin's number. She tries to get out of the car, but the car is halfway buried in mud. Nothing leaks into the car, but because of the thickness of the mud, she can't open the car door. She frantically pushes the car door open and can't, but she knew a strong man like Robin could. She yells out his name and hopes for a reply, but she hears nothing. "Robin! Robin, help! Robin please, Robin! Robin!" she sobs, as the rain starts to pour harder and the raindrops get thicker. "Please, Robin, I need you! Robin, Robin, Robin!" She searches for a voice, someone to help, somebody to get her out. She considers rolling down the window, but that would let the mud flow in and she would be buried in the thick, sticky substance. "Robin, Robin, I need you! I want you!" She sits there in silence and hopes that he comes soon, so that he can help her. The sky becomes dark and the rain pours even harder. She closes her eyes and just want to be home, or with Robin. She's terrified, nervous, and doesn't want to die. She never got to tell Robin what she wanted to. He couldn't tell her. "Robin, Robin, Robin," she whispers. "Please," After a couple minutes, she sees the headlights of a car and is almost positive that the driver will ignore her car. To her surprise, they do stop and start to help. She hears a cry of baby. Roland?

"Are you okay?"

Robin. "Robin, Robin, Robin!"

"Regina!"

He opens the car door with all of his might, pulling his hardest, not minding if his clothes are dirty. He gets the door open, only a person of his strength could do this. He hoists her over his shoulder, and carries her to his car. Both are out of breath, but neither lets go. They hug until they realize what has happened. The police arrive. They tow the car and it is taken to a car wash to wash off the mud.

"Thank you, Robin," she says, as they both hop into his black pickup truck, Roland crying in the back seat, "you're a lifesaver,"

"If you want to put it that way,"


	4. Chapter 4 - Dinner

After Robin saves her life, he brings her to her house so that she can tidy up. Its about 7:30.

"Regina, if you want to take a raincheck on dinner-"

"No, Robin," she says interrupting him. "Of course I still want to come."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." she says smiling at him. "Let me shower, and I will come over."

"See you then."

When she heads up to her bathroom, she quickly takes off her clothes and hops in the shower. When she is finished, she dries her hair and straightens it. Before she goes over, she throws on some sweat pants and a sweatshirt. It feels strange, being in sweats. She has never even come close to touching them, since, as mayor, she has to wear dresses and jumpsuits.

When she gets to Robin's, he answers with a huge smile.

"Sorry, Gina. Tonight didn't turn out as planned. I didn't have time to make dinner, but I have leftover spaghetti salad. We can also watch a movie, whatever you want."

"That's perfect, Robin. Thank you."

While they are watching the movie, Regina starts to get really tired. She keeps telling herself not to fall asleep. Finally, she can't take it anymore. She lays across the couch and rests her eyes, not realizing that she fell asleep.

When Robin looks over at her, he can tell she is asleep. He grabs a blanket from the chest and puts it across her. He turns off the T.V and goes up to his bedroom.

The next morning, Regina woke up and became very confused.

"Where am I?" she said aloud.

"Good morning," Robin started to say.

"Robin?! What time is it?"

"About 8 AM, why?"

"Oh, frack."

"Reg-" he tries to stop her as she slams the door.

She regretted walking out without any explanation, but she was scared. She hasn't ever slept at a house other then her own in her life. As she turns to walk up onto her porch, and bumps into Henry.

"Mom?!"

"Henry! What are you doing here?"

"Mom, what the frack? Better question is, what aren't you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I went to Robin's house last night for dinner and I fell as-"

"Wait, wait, who's Robin?"

"He's just a new neighbor of ours, he has a son and…"

"Wait, you went over for dinner? Where's your car?"

"Well, we just wanted to get to know each other, and the car, I crashed it into a pile of mud. Henry, why are you here?"

"Mom, I mean, Emma, needed to get some stuff done so she dropped me off a day early."

"Oh, yes, I understand. So, should we go to Granny's for some breakfast?"

"Sure, Mom," Henry says with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5 - Breakfast

Regina and Henry drive into the heart of Storybrooke for a breakfast at Granny's. She pulls into a parallel parking spot and puts the car into park. "OK, lets go Henry," She walks into Granny's, hoping not to run into Robin, for she walked out on him.

"One cream cheese bagel, one blueberry muffin, please. Oh, and two hot chocolates, with some cinnamon on top," Regina says to the cashier.

"So, how has 4th grade been treating you, Henry?'

"Oh, it's fine,"

"What's wrong?"

"There's just so much drama. I don't know, my teacher doesn't notice all of the mean kids and, whatever, you won't understand," says Henry with a frown.

"Henry, I know exactly what you're talking about. Do you need help?"

"No, Mom. Stop trying to help, you'll just make it worse!" he folds his arms and turns away. A tear builds up in his brown eyes.

"Henry, calm down! I can help! What do you need? Advice? Someone to talk to?"

"MOM, STOP!" He yells, as he runs out the door.

"Henry! Stop!" Regina yells, as she turns the corner to chase him. The sneaky boy grabbed the keys and went to hide in the car. She turns and leaves him to calm down.

"Regina, one bagel and one muffin, two hot chocolates?" the baker calls out.

"Thank you," Regina says. She turns the corner only to run into none other than Robin and Roland.

"Hello, Gina," He says.

"Robin," she says with a fake grin, "I'm really sorry, I just, I was just confused,"

"Oh Regina, I understand,"

"I'd better get going," she says, as she trips over his foot, "Frack," she says under her breath.

"Gina! I'm sorry!" all of the food spills out, and she dropped the hot chocolates.

"Oh it's okay, I'm just clumsy, thats all," she blushes.

"See you, Regina,"

"Yes, see you soon Robin," Regina walks to her car, puts the trash in a nearby trashcan, and turns on the car. As she tries to push the gas petal, It won't go. She isn't stuck in anything, what is it? She goes to the front of the car and lifts the lid, asking Henry to hold it open. She can't find anything that is wrong with the front. As she starts to stand up, her head hits the corner of the lid. "Ow!" she says, and brings a hand to her forehead.

"Regina, are you okay?"

Robin. "Yeah, today is just not my day. My car won't start, I don't know what to do,"

"Oh, it must be dead. That mud pit must have damaged something," he says with a chuckle.

She giggles to lighten the mood, but it just made the situation more awkward.

"I'll give your car a jump, I'll be right back," Robin says, cradling Roland in his muscular arms.

He returns with some cords and he attaches them to her car.

"Thanks, Robin. I need to get going, I'll see you later," she hops in her car and rushes away as quickly as she could, this situation couldn't get more awkward.

"He seems nice," Henry comments, giggling when he finishes.

"He is, it's complicated, very complicated."

"No, it's not. You like him. I can see it. He likes you, the way he rushed to help you every time you failed. It's pretty obvious."

"Henry, it's not all about who likes who. It's more complicated than that, really."

"Whatever you say," he says with a smirk.

"So what was with that running away business?" Regina asks with a smile.

"Nothing you can help with, let's just drop it, please!"

"The attitude Henry, the attitude,"

"Sorry,"

As the two drive back home, Regina can't stop thinking about Robin. He's sweet, kind, and he knows what to say.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Question

Ding-Dong. The doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" Henry yells.

"No, no, no, I've got it," Regina calls out. As she opens the door, she is not surprised to find Robin, carrying Roland.

"Regina, I was wondering if you and I could go out and Henry could watch Roland,"

"For dinner, or right now?" she asks, concerned that this is going to quickly.

"For dinner, like a dinner date," He replies, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Oh, sure, a date? Um, yes, I would love to, um, Henry? Can you come here?"

"Regina, I haven't met anyone like you in a while. I thought that maybe we could get to know each other better, you know? It doesn't have to be awkward,"

"Oh of course not, you know I…"

"Yes Mom?"

"Oh, this is Henry, Robin. Henry, this is Robin. Um, would you like to watch Roland tonight so that Robin can get some stuff done? I have a meeting."

"Sure," says Henry cooly.

"I will tell you some rules later, Henry," says Robin.

He runs off and says, "Okay,"

"Regina, I will see you tonight,"

"You as well, Robin,"

Robin walks off, carefully cradling his son, and Regina shuts the door, nervous for the night. She can't believe that she met somebody yesterday and is already "dating" him. She doesn't want Henry to know, he can't, it won't make sense. She goes upstairs and takes a nap, hoping that she will awake less tired.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Future

After many months of weekly dinner dates, or even just movie nights, Regina feels so close with Robin, and they know so much about each other. Despite her efforts, Henry now knows that she and Robin are dating and Roland is almost a year old. Regina's favorite memory with Robin was when the two of them went on a hike in the woods and relaxed by the pond. Robin surprised her with a picnic lunch. One day, Robin and Regina were taking a walk, and Regina was tired, so they sat on a bench. Robin took a small box out of his pocket, and Regina didn't notice. He knelt in front of her and said, "Regina, will you marry me?"

"Yyy-ee-sss, Robin, I will!" Regina exclaims, as she bursts into tears.

Robin gives her a hug and slips a diamond ring onto her finger, her hands trembling. They stroll back home and tell Henry the news. They are both so happy to be together, and decide that they will both move into Regina's house. Regina calls Emma, to explain plans, Henry has to leave tomorrow, and Robin calls his parents, who still live in Wisconsin. Henry is excited to be a part of this, and the two start to make plans for their wedding. They decide to do it in the summer, and it is currently spring. Henry will be the ring bearer, the flower girl will be Robin's niece, and all of the citezens of small Storybrooke will come to watch. As plans are being made, Regina realizes that this all started because she said hi, she said hi one time, and they went on a date the second day they met. This never would have happened if it weren't for his moving here, his divorce, where he lived. This is all so crazy to her, but she is so happy.


	8. Chapter 8 - Wedding Day

Regina's beautiful white dress blows behind her in the soft breeze. Her hair is in soft curls and she has light pink lipstick on. A vail is placed on her head, and her friends apply mascara and eyeshadow to her eyes. Her sparkly heels are shimmering in the sunlight, and she can't wait to marry her Prince Charming.

She walks down the aisle and sees Robin at the end, wearing a black tuxedo with a violet tie, the wedding's theme color.

Roses are placed on the aisle by the flower girl and Henry, carrying Roland, walks down the aisle to bring the ring. They say their vows, and then finish it off with a kiss.

A horse drawn carriage takes the couple, and Henry and Roland, back home, and the sun starts to set. Regina smiles, Robin puts his arm around her. Henry huddles in between the two. Roland isn't crying. It's perfect. They are finally family.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Hood Family

Regina finds out that she is pregnant 2 years after the wedding. Henry is going into 7th grade and Roland is 3. She is so excited, and the kids are excited to have a baby brother or sister. Henry and Regina think its a girl. Robin and Roland think its a boy.

As the weeks go by, Regina's baby bump gets bigger and bigger, until it's been 25 weeks. They waited until now to find out the gender of the baby. The doctor surprises them by telling them that there are going to be twins, both girls.

Everybody is ecstatic. Henry can't stop bragging to his Daddy that he knew better. Regina will finally have a little girl to dress up in little outfits.

It finally comes. The day the babies will be delivered. They haven't discussed names, but Regina isn't worried. She knows its coming, so she is rushed to the hospital so that the babies can be born. 15 hours later, Regina is holding her two baby girls, Roland, Henry, and Robin anxious to know what the names are.

One is going to be Aria and one will be Emily. The identical twins are so cute, matching faces, little hands, little feet, tiny eyes, not ready to open yet. They are precious, and are almost exact replicas of Regina, dark hair, fair skin. They have the nose and mouth of their mother, but the eyes of their father. Bright blue and round, beautiful and rare. Regina loves her children, and can't wait to spend the rest of her life with them.

They go home after mommy and baby are healthy, and all 6 of them huddle up on the couch. Regina and Robin in the center, each holding one twin. Henry leans up against Robin, Roland against Regina, peeking at the baby.

The Hood family is precious, and forever will be. There will be drama, there will be sad and hard times, but they will always stick together and support each other. Regina falls asleep, Roland's head on her lap. Aria and Emily are brought upstairs by Robin and Henry, who go to their own rooms to sleep. The house is silent. It's perfect. It's peaceful.


End file.
